Doble Tentacion
by Misaki shion ashura Uchiha
Summary: Hades esta muy deprimido por la traición de su esposa a manos de un humano, pero sus mas leales consejeros trataran de animarlo con un método que no podrá resistir. (re-subido)


**Notas: saint seiya no me pertenece, sino a Kurumada sensei n.n**

 **Advertencias: yaoi, lemon y demás cositas xD**

 **Doble Tentación.**

Lentamente recorriendo el mausoleo en donde su cuerpo en algún futuro descansaría cada 200 años. Estaba algo…molesto? Deprimido? Triste? Celoso? Ni el sabía cual de todas, o quizás era todo eso y más, que mas daba.

No podía creerlo…la única, la única vez que se enamoraba y perdía la cabeza en ello, y finalmente, igual fue traicionado y en su propio reino de los muertos. Se sentía del asco. Agradecía profundamente que la regañona de su hermana no pusiera resistencia a llevarse a Perséfone, porque si la tenía enfrente ya ni se imaginaba de lo que era capaz de hacerle. Le fue infiel y lo que era peor, con un maldito crio mortal.

No le importo que ella suplicara su perdón, no le importo que al final ese tonto mocoso humano haya incluso decidido quedarse con Afrodita (para dolor de la reina del inframundo) no, no le importaba. Porque aun así, lo vería por 4 malditos meses en los que su esposa se quedaba en el inframundo para crisparle los malditos nervios. Ya vería ese imbécil como se lo pagaría. Apenas muriera se aseguraría que esa linda carita quedara igual a una vela derretida. Nadie era joven y hermoso por siempre (ejem, los dioses sí, pero no contaba).

Pero incluso pensando en eso no podía evitar molestarse aun mas. Gruñendo por lo bajo regreso a sus aposentos, topándose con los gemelos en el camino, quienes perdidos en los deleites de Eros "jugueteaban" por los pasillos.

No pudo evitar sentir nauseas ante "tanto amor" en el aire, así que trato de ignorarlos para irse a dormir. Mala idea, pues lo vieron.

_Oh! Hades-sama…porque tanta prisa?-pregunto el dios de la muerte con divertida curiosidad. Todos en el inframundo sabían de lo sucedido con la esposa del señor Hades, pero nadie era tan estúpido como para preguntar. Pero eso no significaba que algunos no quisieran animarlo-se ve tenso, no quiere un masaje o algo así?-murmuro posando sus manos en sus hombros.

El peli negro simplemente le ignoro sin dejar de caminar. A su lado, el otro gemelo también lo seguía.

_Mi señor, no es bueno poner esa cara…-sonrió misteriosamente-ya verá que si nos deja a nosotros hacernos cargo de usted, todo ese malestar desaparecerá…-dijo abriéndole la puerta de su habitación para que entrara, siguiéndolos los dos.

_...que te hace pensar que necesito que ustedes…"se hagan cargo"?-arqueo una ceja sin mirarlos mientras buscaba alfo en su habitación, sin notar que uno de ellos había puesto seguro a la puerta-..hun…Hypnos…-le miro sacando una botella de una de sus despensas de emergencia. Le molestaba absolutamente todo, pero quizás una copa lo relajaría.

_Con todo respeto señor Hades…-se le acerco quitándole la botella y copa de las manos, en lo que Thanatos lo acomodaba sentando en la cama-..Soy su consejero y mano derecha…creo poder saber cuándo necesita…olvidarse de todo…-sonrió sirviéndole una copa de ambrosia, que el dios acepto pensativo. Por otra parte el peli plata comenzó y masajear sus hombros, notándolo muy tenso.

_Déjenos ayudarlo y se sentirá muuuuy bien en poco tiempo…-susurro el dios de la muerte a su oído, estremeciéndolo un poco. Eso fue raro, pero le resto importancia.

No quería pensar ni razonar, solo, olvidar un poco…al menos, por esta vez….

Al pasar el rato y entre copa y masajes, lentamente el azabache comenzó a dejarse a hacer, en lo que los gemelos comenzaron a convertir esos movimientos en algo mas…subido de tono.

La parte superior de la túnica del ojiverde había desaparecido mientras los labios del rubio pasaban por su cuello y las manos del peli plata por sus manos y torso, pellizcándolo con suavidad y deteniendo cualquier intento por detenerlo.

_hn…p-paren…e-esto no es…-se mordió los labios ahogando un suspiro. No estaba muy seguro, su cabeza le recordaba su esposa y que no debía hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero el resto de su cuerpo estaba muy frustrado y molesto, le recordaba que ella le hizo lo mismo y que no había tenido sexo hacia demasiado. Debía aprovechar mientras podía-…ahhh….!

Los gemelos por su parte estaban desde ya hacía rato muy excitados como para razonar, por lo que al ver la oportunidad de "divertirse" un poco junto a su señor, no dudaron en usar cualquier táctica para conseguirlo. De hecho, negar que el señor del inframundo fuera muy deseable era tonto, pero esta vez, con esa cara tan dolida por lo de su esposa, solo los encendía más.

_Déjese llevar Hades-sama….-murmuro mordiendo su oreja-…disfrútelo y no piense…-seguía deleitándose con los sonidos dormidos que escapaban de esos tersos labios, que no dudo en profanar. Su sabor era delicioso, puro, místico, oscuro y excitante. No podía entender porque su señora podía desear a otro ser teniendo a tan delicioso espécimen en frente. El no lo desaprovecharía tan fácil.

_Mngh…nhm!-mandando su razón a la mierda, decidió dejarse llevar por los labios de Thanatos. Besar a un hombre era muy diferente a besar a su mujer. Aquí era más bien una lucha de dominancia continua, conociendo y dejándose conocer completamente con sus lenguas hasta quedar sin aire; en lo que el dueño de los sueños se deshacía del resto de sus prendas acomodándolo completamente en la cama.

Jadeante no sabía muy bien que iba a hacer, pero lo último que quería era detenerse. Ellos tampoco.

Hypnos no perdió el tiempo en lo absoluto bajando sus labios entre mordidas por el blanco cuerpo de Hades, en lo que su hermano le hacía lo mismo a él. No estaba seguro a quien de los dos quería poseer primero, pero no quería esperar demasiado.

_en serio…-se detuvo en su vientre en lo que el azabache se retorcía ofuscado-…que pudo ver mi señora en un humano que fuese mejor que esto…-y antes de oír una réplica, simplemente tomo el semi despierto miembro del hijo de Cronos, engulléndolo con esmero, provocándole un grito de sorpresa.

_ahh! N-no ahhh! E-esperaaah!-abrió los ojos arqueándose ante la maestría con la cual el otro le daba mas y mas placer. Hacia cuanto que no se sentía así. Lentamente su juicio sencillamente pasaba a mejor vida en lo que el gemelo succionaba cada vez con más fuerza, disfrutando arrancarle de su garganta mas gemidos, muy pocos masculinos y orgullosos.

Bastante animado, el otro gemelo también se acerco hacia la cabeza de su señor, mostrándole su muy erecto miembro y divirtiéndose con la cara de asombro que tuvo al verlo. El mensaje era claro, quería que ahora el también lo probara.

Con la vista nublara en el placer, miro dudoso lo que tenía en frente. Ciertamente el sexo oral difícilmente se lo habían practicado y menos lo había intentado, pero por alguna razón se sentía hipnotizado ante la idea, acercando sus manos temblorosas a aquella anatomía, para luego comenzar a recorrerla con su boca, deleitándose con los gemidos que provoco en el otro.

El sabor era raro, amargo y salado, pero no por eso se detuvo. Con mucha curiosidad fue probando distintos movimientos acorde a lo muy satisfecho que se oía su consejero e imitando ciertos movimientos que Hypnos practicaba mas abajo con su lengua.

Se sentía muy cerca, quería venirse, y por lo que podía apreciar de Thanatos, el también. Algo asqueado trato se sacarlo de su boca, pero el gemelo se lo impidió tomándolo de su cabello y obligándolo a tragárselo todo, al mismo tiempo que Hypnos le hacía lo mismo, ahogando un gutural gemido en su garganta.

_unn…ahhh…-algo mareado se relajado completamente ignorando todo a su alrededor aun disfrutando de los espasmos de su reciente orgasmo. Se había sentido bastante bien. Tragarse el semen de su consejero tampoco había sido tan malo como creyó, pero no eran de sus sabores favoritos.

Pensando que ya todo había terminado, estuvo a punto de despedir a los gemelos, cuando repentinamente sintió que elevaban sus caderas separando sus piernas. Con horror, imaginándose lo que iban a hacerle, trato de soltarse sin mucho éxito.

_No! Déjenme! Espere!-se removió siendo detenido por el fuerte agarre de Thanatos a su sensible miembro, sacándole un inesperado suspiro-a-ahhh….

_Relájese mi señor…lo que vamos a hacer será mucho más placentero, solo déjese hacer…-rio el dios engullendo nuevamente su miembro, importándole poco que se resistiera. Sabía que al final cedería y que solo se ponía así por su poca experiencia entre hombres.

_Mi hermano tiene razón, en seguida comenzara a disfrutar y pedirá mas…-hablo el dios de los sueños separándole las nalgas para mejorar su apreciación, relamiéndose los labios lujuriosamente.

La tensión en el cuerpo de su amo era más que palpable, pero precisamente por ello era aun más deseable. No deseaban lastimarlo ni mucho menos (no eran tan idiotas) pero estaban más que seguros de que si "realmente" Hades quisiera pararlos, podría hacerlo sin siquiera esforzarse. Su poder era inmensamente mayor. Lo que ahora hacia no era nada más que hacerse del rogar, lo cual aumentaba en lívido entre los tres.

Con la calentura doliéndole a flor de piel, ensalivó sus dedos metiéndolos con brusquedad en el interior de su señor, divirtiéndose y excitándose de lo apretado que se ponía. En forma de tijeras e introduciéndolos con dureza, comenzaba a dilatarlo, ignorándolo lo ruidoso que se ponía con cada movimiento y vislumbrando que poco a poco esos sonidos sonaban mas placenteros.

_n-nh…nhm…d-duele...-balbuceaba cubriéndose la cara por un acto de reflejo en lo que sentía como esos dedos se abrían paso dentro de sí. Era una sensación nueva, nunca antes pensó en hacer algo como eso.

_Descuide….muy pronto el dolor se convertirá en placer…-prometió Hypnos metiendo un tercer dedo, dando en el punto justo que tanto le haría temblar.

_AHH!

_Lo ve?-repitió ese movimiento varias veces mirando divertidamente la reacción del ojiverde mientras su hermano succionaba sin parar, poniéndose duro de solo oírlos.

Cuando considero que era suficiente, saco sus dedos en medio de un gruñido de molestia del azabache mientras cambiaba de posición.

_No ponga esa cara…pronto lo compensaremos…

Dicho esto, Thanatos, más duro que nunca se coloco a espaldas de su amo, mientras a este lo ponían en cuatro. Este último, más excitado que antes, ni siquiera opuso mucha resistencia, estremeciéndose al notar algo duro y grueso rozar su entrada.

_vaya…espero que hayas hecho un buen trabajo hermano…-comento tomando sus caderas y entrando de una sola estocada, arrancándole un grito a su mano- ahhh!...que delicia!

Pero en lo que Thanatos disfrutaba el tercer cielo del placer, Hades se sentía en el quinto infierno del dolor. Dolía y mucho, un par de lagrimones escaparon por sus mejillas, pero nada más. Al mismo tiempo, Hypnos lo tomaba de los hombros, buscando sus labios y mejillas para relajarlo un poco.

_eres un bruto hermano…-le regaño lamiendo las lagrimas lascivamente-…no debías ser tan bruto…!-dicho esto comenzó a besar mientras su amo trataba de recuperarse un poco. Aunque no tuvo mucho tiempo, pues el dios de la muerte comenzó a embestir fuertemente de la nada, poco paciente ante tanta deliciosa estreches.

_ahh! N-no! Anhh! Auch! Anhhh!-gruñía retorciéndose en busca de más placer.

_Puede lloriquear si lo desea…-hablo a sus oídos el peli plata-eso me da más placer….-aumento las fuerzas de las embestidas violentamente arrancándole mas gritos.

Hypnos por otra parte, decidió aprovechar esa boca para algo mas, haciendo que se agachara hasta su miembro. Sin mucha resistencia, el pelinegro comenzó a mamársela también, al ritmo de las violentas embestidas de otro dios. Todo era tan, confuso, doloroso, excitante y extraño, que no pensaba en realidad, solo sentía.

Al poco rato, noto que algo muy caliente lo llenaba apretándose aun mas, en lo que el dios de los sueños sacaba su miembro aun erecto de su boca, impidiéndose correrse.

Apretando sus puños se dejo caer sobre el colcho húmedo por el sudor mientras Thanatos salía de su interior. El gemelo se oía muy agitado y feliz, en contra parte suya que solo deseaba arrancarle cierta parte de su anatomía en gajos. Encima que lo dejaba adolorido, no pudo hacerlo llegar al orgasmo.

El otro dios, percatándose de ello miro molesto a su hermano.

_aparte de bruto, inútil…-gruño, ganándose una mirada interrogante del dios de la muerte. Sin decir nada mas volteo levemente las piernas del azabache, haciendo notoria la despierta erección que aun tenia, así como la mirada cansada, pero furica de su amo-…ni para esto sirves…estar perdiendo tu toque…-se burlo volteándolo completamente para abrirse paso entre sus piernas y entrar de una sola, ganándose otro grito-lo siento…pero era necesario…-se "disculpo" acariciando los cabellos de su señor moviéndose lentamente.

Poco a poco la sensación dolorosa fue siendo sustituida por un nuevo tipo de placer, al ritmo que las embestidas aumentaban su velocidad. Su mente se nublo por completo cuando un nuevo orgasmo lo atrapo.

_ahh! Ahh-si! Mas!

_Enserio! Ngh! No entiendo quien le seria infiel a nuestro señor!-gruñía cuando le toco recibir sus embestidas en lo que Hypnos devoraba la espalda del ojiverde- e-es muy bueno en lo que ahhh! Hace….ngh!

Nuevamente, una y otra vez, fueron turnándose entre quienes metían y quienes recibían, disfrutando mas y porque no, logrando vengarse del bruto de Thanatos (aunque este último pareció disfrutar su "castigo") y siguieron así hasta que literalmente, sus cuerpos gritaron basta, cayendo rendidos en la amplia cama de su señor.

Mas o menos, horas después escucharon alguien golpear a su puerta, al mismo tiempo que oían a las pobres ninfas quejarse de que no debían molestar al señor Hades.

El azabache, más cansado que cualquiera de ellos, ni siquiera se molesto en abrir los ojos. No quería ver a nadie así como estaba, adolorido, pegajoso, sucio y agotadísimo.

Los dioses gemelos por su parte, ya hartos de oír los golpeteos, gritaron desde la cama.

_qué demonios quieren? Si es posible, a menos que algún dios este muriendo (lo cual es imposible) dejen de molestar!-gruñeron malhumorados.

_ah? Thanato? Hypnos? Que hacen en la habitación de mi tío? Es a él a quien busco!-hablo algo confundido Hermes. Había ido en busca de su tío luego de haber visto llegar al Olimpo a la diosa del inframundo, llorando como quien iba a un velorio y por lo poco que Afrodita le comento (muy dichosa por cierto) y las suplicas de la diosa, Zeus lo obligo a venir-saben donde esta?

_El señor Hades no se encuentra, pidió no ser molestado por nadie y si tienes un mensaje, déjalo por escrito…-hablo Hypnos acomodándose para dormir otra vez. Si el dios era muy insistente, lo haría dormir.

Sin embargo, a diferencia de lo que esperaban, Hermes no insistió mas, aunque si le pregunto una cosa.

_Está bien…solo una duda, que hacen en su habitación?-pregunto burlonamente.

_Hermes…-gruño amenazadoramente el dios de los sueños a lo que el mensajero solo se alejo soltando risas divertidas-genial!...nunca nos dejara en paz ahora….

_eso no importa…-hablo repentinamente la voz de Hades, sorprendiendo a los gemelos. Estaba cansado, pero extrañamente feliz.

_Señor Hades…se siente mejor…?_se aventuro a preguntar Thanatos, recibiendo un leve asentimiento como respuesta.

No se sentía mal ni arrepentido, de hecho estaba seguro de que le gustaría repetir una vez que el dolor pasara. No pensaba mucho en su esposa, de hecho, poco le importaba ahora. Lo que sea que ella tuviese con Adonis sencillamente no importaba, según sabia Afrodita también estaba interesada en el, así que su dulce luz tenía todas las de perder, además de que bien recordaba que todos los "amantes extras" o la mayoría de Afrodita, terminaban muy mal gracias a cierto dios de la guerra.

La sola idea de imaginarlo siendo destrozado por su sobrino le sacaba una maliciosa sonrisa. También recordó a Mente repentinamente, aquella ninfa que le robo el corazón por su gran parecido a su esposa cuando aun no se habían casado, sintiendo pena por ella. Quizás el no era el esposo perfecto, pero había cumplido al ser fiel con Perséfone y a diferencia de ella, no mato a su amante por respeto a ella, a diferencia de la diosa de la primavera.

_No está molesto con nosotros?

_Por qué no estaría?-se acomoda para dormir nuevamente dándole espacio también-…fue una experiencia…interesante….

Los gemelos se miraron cómplices y sonriendo.

_eso significa…que se anima a repetir?

Pero ahora daba igual. La perdonaría, simplemente porque él tampoco un ángel ahora. Aunque eso solo pasaría hasta la próxima primavera, mientras disfrutaba de esta nueva y doble tentación.

_si…tal vez….más tarde…

Después de todo, era un dios y era libre de hacer lo que quisiera y con quien quisiera o no? Incluso la idea de vengarse de esa manera de ese humano y su esposa…era muy tentadora…

 **Notas finales: holi! Espero les guste, deseaba escribir este fic desde hacia tiempo pero no me salía. Disculpen el pésimo lemon u.u es mi primer trío, que opinan? Review**

 **Por cierto Adonis es un humano que tanto Afrodita como Perséfone amaban por su gran belleza, aunque este prefería a la diosa del amor y la sexualidad xD murió según algunas versiones siendo destrozado por Ares disfrazado de jabalí.**

 **En cuanto a Mente, era un ninfa que Hades amo pero que fue hecha polvo por Perséfone o su madre (depende la versión) y el la convirtió en una planta de menta.**


End file.
